Gregor and secret Blood
by Painblader
Summary: Here is G and SB.Gregor goes down to the underland to find his long lost brother and bring peace with the cutters along with luxa,howard and so more people when The Prophecy of Secret Blood.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people here my story I been waiting to put please review even though I dont make long pages.**EDITED:**sorry some how the bottom part wasn't there.

* * *

I was staring at Ripred and he said" well well boy you came on out after all those years".  
I was starting to lose my focus of my search and I said in my rough voice"Ripred I dont need you mockery just go back to the dead land and I dont care if you really are the peace maker".Hade's said "we may need him to find areia" I sensed he was beinging to lose hope now.

Ripred was shaking his tail back and forth waiting for my commient but then I said" very well than but ripred if you dare mess things up I'll come after you with all my might and slash your tail off."Now well that no way to treat your old teacher isn't that right Blood" He siad with a mocking tone.  
"After all i kept you secrect from your little brother blood" he said if to break my feelings but it didnt i thought of gregor the little kid had no idea he had a brother.

"Beside ripred what are you doing here?"I asked just took a deep sigh and said"Haven't you know the cutter are acting weired ever since gregor left".  
I knew what he meant and that why i was here to make one of the ants general to go to my side for peace.I said doubtfully" you just here because the Luxa made you didnt she?"

Hades finally said "let go now and find her".I heard tension bulid the more time we wasted and so did I.I said to ripred" come on we need to find Areia and Athena."  
The rat snickered "i have more important things to do before the rats destory both our race"."Well than Hades let continue our search."I ran towards the entrance of the cave and suddenly hades was under me and he smiled to me as we flew.I wispered to my bond and said "we are running out of time before my little brother comes".

"We have to get away from regelia as soon as we can steer clear of another retched prophecy and quest while we figure out how to make peace with the cutters."  
As we zoomed past near the jungle we droped to the zephored tunnle only me and hades knew said with doubt " sooner or later he will find out".  
"dont worry" I said but hades half trusted me.I said "we need to figure out where else ariea could be"But we both knew it was the volcano which my little brother named it the Queen a supervolcano.

We both looked at each other and we turned before entering the cave to a series of cavern that lead to the queen that took several hours."ok hades go north part of her and I'll take south after we searched through both of them you take east and I'll take you get that ?"He noded and went to his part of his cave.

I unsheathed my sword as it glinted with silver in my echolation.I started walking waving my sword around to shine where my echlation cant see in the dark.  
Then i heard Hades yell for help i though he got cought in the currents so i ran towards him stumbling a couple of time because of my adraline rushing through my head.  
Hades yelled during a couple of sobs "I found Athena but it's about to be attacked by a gaint sucker"

I caugth up to him and my rager form thrashed through my body I ran my sword through the sucker and yelled "die sucker Aaaagggghhhhhhh"  
the sucker paried at my sided and sucked a little bit of my blood and the sucker died.I checked for pulses in Athena while hades was smashing his head to rock and yelled it's all my fault i should have the gods Athena was still alive she muttered " areia where are you Sorry i losed you."She was having a nightmare with the shock that happening.I told hades that it wasn't his fault but he said "it was."I told Athena where was Areia but she just said "where are you Areia" i said to Hades can you tell her to fly back zephored and that what he did.

After a few hours i was giving some painkillers to Athena in our huge hideout cave named zephored while Hades was sleeping with a twitch meant that he was having a nightmares.

I tried to go to sleep with the sound of Hades winds slightly fluttering and the wimpering night i had a dream that Gregor some how finds out about wouldn't trust me with would thrash me with his sword thanks to that retched prophecy of Secret Blood.

* * *

What did you thing of the story i know it's short but im this is the prologe just dont throw a make me stronger and makes me create more chapter even though it dosen't.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two i made ut longer ya.

* * *

**Disclamer:**I do not own Gregor or anyother people that was from the series.**BUT I do OWN** Blood and Hades and Athena and other diggers.

* * *

Gregor looked down at the brown liquid of rootbeer and he remembered that Boots shared the root beer to the crawlers temp and tick along with the bats after i shared it with Luxa and the other's.I droped the rootbeer and said " I'm going home early."Larry looked at me with Angelina they both said together"  
Why Gregor you just got here."

I said "I know but im just going go home"They both said"ok"like they were curios why i was leaving I just put on my jacket and exited Larry's house and walked down to my i walked down the pavement i noticed the ants were acting very weired ever since i arrived from the underland and then they started getting on my shoe and up my pants.I said"get off ants"but i knew the ants couldn't understand me.

As i ran to the lobby the ants got of and i sighed.I ran to the never working elevator to take to my i walked in the elevator i pressed my room floor and nothing happend that when i sawa spider sucking the inside of a dead spider.I remembered my first trip down to the underland the spider name was gox sucking the inside of all of a sudden the elevator started working which didnt work for 10 years.I waited a few minutes and i got to my floor level.I walked to my apartment and opened the door with my spare key.

"Gregor,gregor hi"boots said as she ran towards me i picked her up and said "hey boots how's it going"When my dad came out of the bed and walked in his weak and steady said"son you home"as if i was gone for a long i saw lizzie in a chair while working a cross word puzzle that her friend gave and she said "Hi gregor" she walked out of the chair and hugged me while my dad said "Mrs. Cormaci said she need help today and she pay extra 33 buckes she found in her closet."

"ok"i said "I'll go to Mrs. Cormaci apartment and help out".My dad said "that's a good son."As I sprinted to help Mrs. Cormaci after a while I walked to knock on her door.I heared a huge shock like a lightning bolt hitting a sea serpant.I heard a snap than the shock and what i think is Mrs. Cormaci falling to the floor.

I knocked down the door and saw she was rewiring a lamp and a TV and she was on the floor parlazyed.I ran to her kitchen and grabed her phone and called 911 and i said the a women who been shocked by a lamp and a ambulance arrived outside and i grabed Mrs. Cormaci down to the paramedic's.  
Later we got to the Hospital and i waited a hour and a doctors finally let me to talk to Mrs. Cormaci and when i went to the room she was supported by a couple of said "hello gregor."I asked what happend and she said she was waiting for me to come to fix her lamp and tv.

Then she said " you reacted very much to what happend gregor."Mrs. Cormaci told me to work around her house until she returned.A nurse came in the room and told me to leave while Mrs. Cormaci rested but she said it in a nervous i walked out of the room and i got bored so i talked to a doctor for my family tree chart for all of my relatives but he said i shouldn't and then he gave me my family tree chart and found me,Boots,Lizzie,Grace,Margret my grandmother,and my dad,but i saw a smudge next to where i was i scratched it out and found a question mark over it.

I got the nearest doctor and asked what was the question mark suppose to be but all the doctor's and nurse's I asked said "it's nothing" nervously.I thought for a moment and i knew I had a long lost brother or sister or the doctor confused a kiney stone as my sibling.I finally got an answer from a nurse who said "ok kid i lost your big brother or i think big sister"I said "what! how?and why?"As i grabed her arm but the nurse just quickly ran somewhere before she could hear me.  
I ran to Mrs. Cormaci room and said everything that happend then she said "gregor i never knew."Then she glared down at the floor and said "tell your parents."

As i got in my apartment building it was 7:36 in the lobby's clock.i ran through the stairs and i knew that elevator worked but i need to get to my apartment very i got to my apartment i opened the door and found grace hugging me she said "your home sweety" if any of my underland friends found out about what my mom said i would get embarresed.I told my whole family when they arrive near the door way that Mrs. Cormaci got shocked by her TV and a lamp.  
They were very shocked when they here this but they will be surprised about my dicovery.I told them with short breath sighing very hard between each word.

Then my mom panicked that i could see her face was so white as if she saw a two sister were both staring at each other and my dad glanced at the and dad said we will go to the hospital and figure it out meanwhile night's out let got to bed.

As i feel a sleep i dreamnt that i saw my brother face he had ragged black hair and brown eyes with a smirk as if he was frozen in yelled "Gregor dont go!"  
And i also saw ares,hamnet,thalia,and all my other friends that died like they we're back to we're all saying"Gregor save us,save us."

Next morning I woke up with sweat and i got out of bed to eat breakfest and found my family at the kitchen table eating eggs and bacon Lizzie line here two eggs as eyes and her bacon as a upsidedown smile which is a said "where is brother or sister?"She was saying where it was since she heard it in our chat last said "he or she is not here."After i ate my breakfast with my family i could tell they couldn't sleep then we went outside to go to the hospital im my Mom's car we drove as nobody said nothing.

Our family kept asking question about my older sibling until the nurse from yesterday told us the whole story with the mad glance from my mom and said " I'm sorry But when you mom was in a care accident 19 years ago she said it was actually because she was pregnate she didnt know it for 9 when she went to the hospaital to recover from the accident when the baby came out i was supposed to deliver it to your husband or if you would like to call your dad but i went to landry room and found something shiny and the baby drag it self some where until i searched for an hour for the baby and I knew the baby was lost forever that why the hospital has to keep it a secret."

We where all shocked about what this nurse said and she cryed and ran to a patient's looked at me and said "The Underland the baby fell there."Then my mom turned towards me and said "No I wont let you son you cant go back there"She started to cry a lot Until i said "Mom i need to go back their to find my sibling there a chance he still alive my guts are telling my He or she could still be alive for 19 years."even though i still had my finally said "Y...e...s"i could tell she was having trouble.

My whole family got me ready for my trip to the Underland my mom gave me some snakes a backpack with a whole family told me their good byes.  
I ready myself in a old tomb downtown i found a mummy's coffin and behind it was slabs just like central park so i opened the entrance into the underland of a musem mummy exibit which i found last month and closed the slabs as i went in i found myself near the fount where current carried me down towards the low was there looking at the river with i steped forward Howard said "who there he pulled out a sword and jumped up and turn stammered "Gre-gre-Gregor Hello."The bat swirled around and said "hello gregor" without shock.

I said "hello howard."

"what brings you here?"

"I need to find my brother"Nike and howard both ran at me and hugged me until i couldnt breath.  
They stoped dead after hugging me and looked at me confused and said with nike "What Brother" they both sounded nervously.

* * *

Bwahaha I made somekind of cliffhanger please review.


	3. Chapter 3

If you see any mistakes R and R me to tell me what I mess up and I'm just in 5th grade almost 6th grade and nobody's prefect at typing or R and R.I haven't updated because of school,homework,job,and my computer got of the Internetfor almost a month!!!!!plus my computer keep making my i's lower case but sometimes uppercase

* * *

"Is there something you're not telling me"I asked in confusion."I cant take it anymore" blurted Nike"You have a hidden brother."I stammered "You kept it a secret all this time!How long have you kept it in secret!"

"We had to keep it a secret because he doesn't want anybody disturbing him,he wants to lie in peace like Hamnet and we kept it ever since you first came to the 's a burden everybody had to deal with."

"You could have just gave me a hint like those prophecy." I looked at them both with gleaming eye's of flames burning hole's at both looked at me like i figured it out "NO THERE CAN'T BE I KILLED THE WARRIOR."

He said "I"m There is a prophecy."I waited for my strengthto go back to me.I said "What is it called and then tell me it."He stood there with Nike nodding his head to agree to tell me."It's the Prophecy of Secret i'm afraid we cant tell it to you yet until we arrive at Regalia."I thought it was a agreeable one thing struck me i have to go to home soon."Wait i cant stay to long."

"I know it's your you should have thought about coming here because the entrance's to the overland is trapped."

"How could that be."  
"It's the Cutter's they grew inpatient when the plaque they made diggers to collapse all the entrance but i should inform you that-that-that." Then i looked at Nike who was elbowing Howard at his side."Inform me of what Howard."He looked all innocent then he said "inform you of what Gregor?"then he got on Nike and said "Come if you want to find him."I nodded and jumped up on Nike's back.

"But what about the entrance i took?"he looked in the darkness for a while then he said "The diggers will be informed by the suckers to break it down including if it means killing overlanders near the area."

I kinda of sounded dumb in the past but i had to ask "what is a Sucker?"He cleared his voice as if he talked to someone while a train was coming by "suckers are i believe what you say can seem harmless in the overland but here it's can suck gallons of blood within they can use there stingers to fight and it's as strong as Ripred."

Finally for almost half an hour passed full of silence that it seem like it since i couldn't tell time here we arrived at Regalia.  
It seems much better since last time that the rats had destroyed everything in the city but it wasn't completely constructed."Wow you guy's already fixed everything up so fast i could hardly believe that just the Citizens of the city did it 's like the Digger's helped rebuilding."to bad Are wasn't here because he would have loved this scene.

"We did but it took a while until they helped us rebuild since this once was their home."the sickening feeling struck me since i forgot about the poor digger's home since they where being driven out from Sandwich.

in a few moments we arrived at the high was Vikus and Martha walking in a straight rows back and forth but Martha was kinda of limping.

"Hello Gregor we just got word that you arrived from the Overland " said both Vikus and by looking at vikus he looked a lot better the last time I was here."hello guys and um where's Luxa."i saw Martha snickering i wonder what he snickering about."what takes you to the Underland?"vikus asked."Well-" "HE here to find his brother."Then vikus face turned grim as if he was afraid of this happening.

"Gregor do you want to go to the bathrooms to take a bath?"I thought of it for a while then i said "in a while im going to see Luxa."

As i ran towards Luxa room i saw some doctors chattering about a patient being attacked by something i couldn't understand.I ran to luxa's room door was a little open so i peaked inside to see Luxa reading a overlander's book was City of Ember and the book was covered in turned the page,then saw me and then she left out a sigh like something huge was being taken off here eyes wide open and she said "G-G-G-G-Gr-Gre-Greg-Grego-Gregor."

She was so stunned it was like she was about to faint.I opened the door and said "the one and Only." She got up and closed the door and our lips met again this time it felt like everything i was worried about disappeared in a sudden while it was replaced by everything good in my life like meeting Luxa after having so much pain everytime i thought about her it felt like a heart attack.

Then she slowly removed her lips and said "why are you here?"

"Im here to find my brother and "as i lowered my voice as if someone was overhearing our chat."For you."

She hugged me so tight I almost felt my rager side of me take someone knocked on the door.I heard a voice that I remember mocking me most of my time here in the underland."well boy it's rude to keep people waiting."Ripred as mocking as opened the door and Ripred said "you two lovebirds come to the Prophecy room now."As luxa holded my hand as we walked down the room following Ripred to the room he said "whats that horrible smell you have boy."I totally forgot about it."It's Colone you know when you get all sweaty you just spray it all over you."

"Ya the Perfume." I stopped dead in my tracks and said "Its not perfume"i muttered "it's perfume for Men."Luxa giggled."Wait how did you know the word perfume" "It's your brother."

I stood shocked by what he said"Come on boy let's read the prophecy."I hurried up to ripred and luxa.I saw that one part of the room i didntsee it was a door made of stone that blended with the wall.  
We entered a bigger room with a torch next to the left wall and saw vikus there he said "Gregor read the prophecy to decipher it.I read it a couple of time to get it in my head.

Resurrects the warrior from his light,  
with the blood or bring dislight.  
Bring the crawler,  
or face the faller of fate.  
With the blood come the fright of all who knows and holds,  
the weakness of the warrior,  
or shall the Underland perish from the cutters of despite.

With the cutter of none shall spite The cutter will fight till  
the warrior or his blood dies for the peace of the Underland's sake.

With the newly resurrected warrior,  
one from the throne,  
two fliers,one fluent with languages,  
one crawler,the warrior,one gnawer,  
and one blood to the queen that heals.

To find the peace with the humans and cutters.

I Stood in shock while I recover "Well boy do you know where your blood is since he goes to place's where you would to live in peace." said Ripred.


	4. The capture

Ive updated but ill make longer ones next time.

* * *

I thought for a few second and said "Are's cave Is where he might be."

"Then it's setteled Luxa you go with gregor and you bat will fly you two to the Are's cave." And just like that auora took them to Are's said "what do you think your brother will be like?"

"Who knows All I say is I hope he's good hearthed person and ..." He stopped himself knowing to much will break his said "I know what you were about to say."They finally arrived to Are's cave.  
Aurora said "Be carefull the rocks holding the cave might fall on you two and me." "Thanks for the Info."I said as the bat landed and went to the exit for a running start to run away from falling Debris.

B(L(O(O(D&D)O)O)L)B + B)L)O)O)D)&(D(O(O(L(B A While Later.  
I breathing heavily when Hade's was off course. "Come on we have to find clues for Areia in Your little brother's cave so we can get reuoinited and Live in Peace again." "Wow the most straightest forward Thing to say." "Stop Complaing and get a move on." "We're here!" He made us crash into the ceiling then we landed on the landed on his belly but for me Face first with rock and sand in my teeth.  
I choked on rocks in my mouth and Hades helped get it out.

So We spent hours checking every square inch of the cave but know that Old saying of I checked every stone and left none thats what happend.

G(R(E(G(O(R&R)O)G)E)R)G + G)R)E)G)O)R)&(R(O(G(E(R(G There was a mysterious Figure there Along with a Bat and this one was bigger than Ares it's like two Ares.I wispered to Luxa "He's here get Aurora incase he escapes.I'll try my best to not let him leave."  
She I blocked the second exit I ran towards them.A careless mistake because The person jumped onto the Bat and got under me and we flew and tryied to follow them.

But the Bat flew faster than us and faster than any bat I ever he got said "Woah Gregor does that remind you of anyone." Ya it reminded him of Ares. "So where to next Gregor."  
I thought for a moment. "The queen." And Aurora went to the Volcano which was called the 'Queen'.Gregor jumped off near a few miles of the tip of the volcano he was there staring into the molten jumped into the magma.

That was my cue to get back on Aurora and follow him.I did so and came up with nothing in the magma.I looked up he was on his fast bat flying out the main cavern. "Darn it now i've got nothing of where he's suppose to wait in Regilia and see if he show's up." Aurora said "Yes because I can not continue any further im tired." As we flew to the underground city.

B(L(O(O(D&D)O)O)L)B + B)L)O)O)D)&(D(O(O(L(B In zephored I jumped off my bat and went to our stone cabinet and check our medicine to use.I gave sleeping pills to I went to sit on the floor and rested.I woke up half a day later with hades digging his claws deep into my was trying to wake me.I woke with the vision of Regilians guard all around our cave with long spears.I ran past them to escape with my bat but the thing was they caught me with trap rope I tired to take it of but i was drugged by the warrors as soon as I woke up.

"NOOOOO." I kept fighting but one of them shot an arrow into my neck.A sleep dart!The next thing I knew was they where struggling with carrying my bat and my vision faded to black.

In Regailia hours later.

I woke up with my head banging a cold cell door closed as soon as I pickpocketed the guards of their turned out the keys were fakes incase Luxa knew I would steal I spent the next remaning day cutting the keys until the formed a perfect key of the cell but I was stuck with a keyknife and broken keys and stubbed I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best and try to open the door with the opened and as I slowly creaked it wide open I knocked several guards onto the wall i gathered them into the cell and took the keys of one of them the only key that was real.

I knew what lock it belonged was the room where ripred was teaching gregor how to do the echolocation I slipped into the stairwells down a maze then I got there a wooden door locked the outside and inside.I opened the door without the should have thought more than once leave it to the pros.I closed it behind me and sliped into the darkness.I entered a part where Only I knew I hoped.

I waited several came I almost fell came somebody vision was blurry.I heard a voice ."Gregor you finally meet a old friend of mine." Ripred! I scurried to the door when guard said "  
after him! " I ran all the way to the high hall and jumped to the ground by landing on a rooftop of a House then tumbled to the ground.

I ran again to the arena to escape the I reached the opening of the arena Lots of guards dog piled me hundred fell on to me tugging on my leg,arms and my a shadow fell over me not a guard but it reminded me of ! I glanced to the shadow it was her I shook all the guards off.I kissed areia untill the guard tagged me down. "what are you doing here Blood." "I was captured by these animals."  
"well you'll still be captured by us the animals" Luxa said to mock me she was standing behind several was standing beside Luxa.I hid my face.

* * *

Well I lied about doing it tomorow sorry I've been busy.


End file.
